


Promises

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Waverider [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Before setting off to the Badlands to hopefully find Ava, Sara calls Laurel for some moral support.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Star Trek Waverider [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887892
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Oath / promises.

"I made a promise, I'm going to keep it. That's that."

"Didn't you also promise not to do something reckless and endanger your future? I'd say, taking out your ship on your first command with only half your crew to look for people who might not even be missing is endangering your future. Not to mention lying to Starfleet."

"Laurel!"

Sara frowned and stopped her pacing around her ready room in favor of stopping in front of the viewscreen on the computer. This was not something she particularly wanted to discuss over comms. But Laurel waved her off.

"Don't worry, it's a secure line, I made sure of it."

Sara nodded. As a lawyer for the Federation, Laurel was surprisingly good at moving on the edges of the law, just so making sure to keep inside of it. Supporting her sister going rogue was probably not something she was okay with though. Sara sighed.

"I didn't lie to Starfleet. Not really. Ava could still be spying for them. She never explicitly said she wouldn't."

Laurel raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"I seem to remember many a tear filled conversation that revolved all around, and I quote," Laurel emphasized that statement with finger quotes, "'she left Starfleet and she left me and she's never coming back.' I'd say that sounds pretty explicit."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I was just being dramatic."

Laurel raised her eyebrows again, feigning surprise.

"You? Dramatic? Never!"

"You know, I can also just hang up. I called because I wanted some sisterly moral support, and now I'm being mocked."

Laurel laughed but got serious again quickly.

"Honestly though, do you know what you're doing? This plan of yours does not sound very safe."

"I just need to do something, you know? And it probably won't even amount to anything, we'll go and look for them at the coordinates where they were last seen and maybe we'll find some evidence where they could have gone, what could have happened to them."

Thinking about that brought up scenarios Sara had studiously avoided for the last few days. Scenarios in which they wouldn't find them because there was nothing to find, thoughts that made Sara's stomach turn and made her turn pale. Laurel clearly noticed where her mind had gone, her face and voice turning soft and concerned.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find her. Like you said, you promised and I've never known you to break a promise. Except maybe right now but it's to keep another one, so I guess that's fine." 

Sara laughed, the moment of doubt and worry over. For now.

"As I said, I'm not endangering my career in Starfleet or anything else. I mean they just made me Captain, that's gotta count for something. You remember that?"

Laurel rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, I remember that, I threw you a party, or did you get too drunk on Romulan Ale to remember that?" They both laughed but Laurel turned serious again quickly. "But seriously, be careful."

"I will. It's just a small mission, to the Badlands and back. We'll be back in a week, get the rest of the crew and then either we'll have found the missing ship or we'll get back out there to look for it again. Either way, right now it's not particularly dangerous."

"I hope so, seeing that half your senior staff is still not on board."

"More like two thirds actually." Sara said it without thinking and Laurel just looked at her pointedly. "Which probably doesn't really help my case, does it?"

"Nope. But I know I'm not going to be able to change your mind, so, just come back, okay? Remember, you made me a promise too, to always come back."

"Yes, I know. And I intend to keep it."

"You better."


End file.
